Tiempo en Familia
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: La conversaciones y tratos hostiles son comunes en ciertas... familias.


¡Hola! Quienes me conocen se preguntarán, "ALNDALFNSLN, ESCRIBIÓ UNA HISTORIA DE INUYASHA!?", pues sí, eso hice U.U

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

**Este fic es en respuesta al reto de M. J. Hayden, del foro** **¡Siéntate!. **Con el fin de lograr mayor participación en el foro (¡más fangirleo!), aquí está es link al topic: topic/84265/89914320/1/RETOS-A-PEDIDO-Desafía-tu-imaginación

Disfruten :DD

* * *

Luego de que "el bebé" fuera partido a la mitad, Hakudoshi "creciera" y la otra mitad, ahora llamada Akago, se regenerara, fue trabajo de Kagura cuidarlo. La verdad que no tenía que hacer mucho, después de todo era un bebé demoníaco que solo dependía de que lo cargaran para moverlo; pero la mujer no tenía madera de madre, además de que la incomodaba un poco las cosas que decía.

― Kagura, levántame ― dijo Akago. La susodicha lo hizo, dejándolo a la altura de Hakudoshi, con quien peleaba ahora. ― Eres un inútil ― le dijo al otro albino, mirándolo a los ojos.

― Cierra la boca, ¿Qué haces tú para ayudar?

― Nada. Mi trabajo es hacer nada y estar a salvo. ― Sonrió con suficiencia ―, yo si cumplo mis órdenes.

― Maldito bebé ― masculló, y lo arrebató de los brazos de Kagura, quien ni les prestaba atención, y lo tiró lejos. Pero con su poder sobrenatural, evitó golpearse.

― ¡Oigan, ya basta! ― Kagura trató de detenerlos.

― Y habló el "espíritu libre". Te cuento las novedades: ¡No lo eres!

― ¿¡Pero qué demonios te sucede, niño malcriado!? ― Exclamó, dolida y caminando hacia Akago antes de que Naraku se diera cuenta de su descuido.

― Deja a Akago ahí, Kagura. ― La apuntó con su arma –sacada de no sé dónde – y dijo: ― ahora estás hablando conmigo.

Kagura frunció el ceño pero no se movió. La lanza de Hakudoshi estaba muy cerca de su pecho. Lo gracioso era que apuntaba al hueco vacío de su corazón.

― ¡Maldición, bruja! ¡Levántame ahora mismo! ― Maldecía el diabólico bebé en el suelo.

― Cállate, Akago, ó te cortaré a la mitad. No me importa que seas importante para Naraku.

Akago guardó silencio, con cara enojada. Hakudoshi devolvió su mirada a Kagura, la cual lo miraba aburrida, de brazos cruzados.

― ¿Ya puedo irme?

El niño albino frunció más el ceño y clavó su lanza en el "corazón" de Kagura.

― ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!? ― Exclamó, quitándole la lanza de las manos.

― ¿Duele, Kagura? ― Preguntó con sádica diversión.

― ¡Acabas de romper mi kimono, niño malcriado!

― ¡Deja de llamarme así! ― Gritó, rompiendo su imagen de frío y sádico. Kagura no sabía si temer ó reírse del rostro del niño: sus mejillas brillaban de lo rojas que estaban. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera enojado, si no, que estaba a punto de llorar.

― Hakudoshi… ¿Acaso vas a llorar? Eso sería sorprendente… Aunque viendo tus sentimientos de envidia hacia Akago, sería común.

La pequeña Kanna apareció, diciendo sus palabras con una indiferencia perturbadora. Hakudoshi se puso aún más rojo y se sentó en un rincón, de espaldas al resto.

― ¿Qué quieres, Kanna? ― Preguntó Kagura.

― Naraku me envió a buscar a Akago. Dijo que cuidaras mejor al bebé y que calmaras a Hakudoshi.

Cualquiera diría que esas palabras eran un simple reproche inofensivo, como dicho por un padre hacia su hijo. Sin embargo, a Kagura se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que tranquilice a Hakudoshi?

― Sólo cárgalo como a Akago.

Kagura se sorprendió sin demostrarlo.

― Has lo que quieras ― dijo simplemente.

Kanna se acercó a Akago, lo levantó con cuidado y salió de la habitación. Quedaron solos, Kagura y Hakudoshi. La mujer se acercó a su armario y sacó un kimono limpio y sin roturas.

Ya cambiada, se acercó al albino. Hakudoshi seguía en el suelo, en la misma posición. Iba a ignorarlo e irse, pero los pequeños espasmos en su espalda la hicieron detenerse.

― ¿Enserio estás llorando? ― Preguntó con ligera burla.

― Claro que no ― dijo hostil ―, me río de lo estúpida que es Kanna.

Kagura lo escudriñó: Hakudoshi se veía muy diferente de lo normal, no tenía sus palabras frías e irónicas, además de que actuaba con más hostilidad de lo normal (dentro de la casa).

― ¿Por qué actúas como un niño malcriado?

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te ofendiste porque insulté "a tu hermanita Kanna"? ― Dijo, burlándose con lo último.

― ¿Acaso actúas así porque ella tenía razón? ― Lo picó con las palabras intencionalmente. ― ¿Enserio estás así por eso, Hakudoshi? Eso es…

― ¡Sí, es por eso! ― Exclamó completamente enojado.

Ambos quedaron sin decir palabra. El niño se arrepentía de lo dicho, pero no lo confesaría, y Kagura pensaba la mejor manera de responderle con tacto y sin lastimarlo. Mentira.

― No te voy a cargar, niño malcriado ― salió de la habitación dejando al albino solo.

* * *

Personalmente no quedé conforme con el escrito, pero según... Levy... "Entiendo... Pues si lo vas a subir ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a los resultados, este one-shot te sirvió para "desempolvar" y retomar el ritmo a los personajes :DD"

Así que, ¿Qué opinan del producto final?

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :DD**


End file.
